


Red Cheeks

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Wonder of Color [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Wonder of Color [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528670
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Red Cheeks

At 14, Diana had begun to notice boys. Much to John’s dismay. He knew it was coming, but that didn’t mean he liked it. Neither did the boys, but at the same time, they weren’t as stern as John. Sam was the most understanding, reminding her that he was there for her, and she could talk to him.

John was walking down to the mailbox when he saw her walking home from the bus stop. She was holding hands with a boy from down the street. Dylan, if he remembered correctly. He heard her laughter, and smiled softly.

He headed back inside, deciding to talk to her when she got inside. Going through the few pieces of mail, movement outside caught his eye. From where John was standing in the living room, he just saw where she was standing on the porch with Dylan. His eyes went wide as her hands were on Dylan’s hips, and his hands were on hers, moments before she quickly kissed him.

Dylan waved goodbye and smiled as he walked away, shoving his hands in his coat pockets. The door shut moments later, Diane blushing when John looked over. Raising an eyebrow at her, he crossed his arms over his chest. “So, you got a boyfriend, princess?” He asked.

Her cheeks felt hot as they went from pink to a red color. “Uh…” She chewed her lip.

“Sit down, let’s talk about this.” John motioned to the couch.


End file.
